


Highest Bid

by caratkat (ohohomos)



Series: Twenty Days of Waiting [15]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohomos/pseuds/caratkat
Summary: Place your bids! Bidding for the Body Auction starts at 50!





	Highest Bid

S University's Cultural Festival might be the biggest and grandest activity that the whole student body and faculty prepared for. It's the highlight of the year. For outsiders, it was a fun activity since S University had been known for creative students with handsome and beautiful faces. To the student body, it's a chance to show off their abilities while playing around.

The Drama Club is a favorite pick for their outstanding performances. Cooking Club's meals and Baking Club's cakes will surely make your stomach full. The Sports Club's mini games will entertain you. These clubs will cater to each and every visitors' needs for food and entertainment. But really, the Body Auction hosted by the Student Council is an event exclusively for students of the school only and it is where the warzone starts.

Actually, the warzone started a week before the auction.

Being the Secretary of the Student Council, Jihoon have attended dozens of meetings already, but there are more for the finishing stages of the clubs' entries and participation. But his biggest headache is the auction because Seungcheol, the President, is insisting that he should be one of the men to be auctioned.

The Body Auction is a fund raising activity, despite what the name suggests. There will be 10 male students to be auctioned at a price for a date, and the money collected would be donated to the charity of choice for the male with the highest winning bid. It's for a good cost, really, and there's an orhanage that Jihoon wanted to support, but he knew he won't be sold at a high price.

"Look, dude. Don't worry. I know someone who is willing to be your date. I'll just outbid him so that the money will increase. You got a date and you could help your musical babies on the orphanage. Bam! Win-win, right?" Soonyoung tried to convinced him, but he's not sure. If someone is willing to buy Jihoon as a date, that person is shady already.

Still, he couldn't say no when Seungcheol said that it's his order, so there he stands on the stage.

"Participant No. 7 is none other than our hardworking Secretary, Lee Jihoon! Seungkwan, don't you have the pleasure of working with him?" Chan asked.

Lee Chan, a freshman who' popular for dancing in Michael Jackson's songs and Boo Seungkwan, their school's resident student MC are hosting the auction. So far, they've made the event lively and interesting.

"Oh, Jihoon-hyung? He's always professional. When it comes to Student Coucil, helping the Choir Club for the music, and his studies, he's really responsible. He's very talented. But that doesn't mean he didn't have a cute side!" Seungkwan teased him.

At the back of the gym, he heard Jeonghan shout "aegyo" and the other Student Council members joined him. He wanted to die inside, but he had to try his best for his 'musical babies'. When the popular "oppa-yah~" song is played, he did the best that he could. He really, really tried his best. The crowd went wild, as they never thought they will be able to see the serious student secretary will be doing this in public. Someone for the crowd shout 'so cute! he's mine!" but he ignored them.

"So how do you feel?" Seungkwan asked him. Jihoon looked blankly at him.

"Just buy me," he said to the microphone. The entire gymnasium filled with laughter.

"Bidding starts at 50! Guys, are you ready?!" Chan hyped up the crowd.

At first, the bid went up by fives, then tens, and fifties. Though these are mostly made by his friends, some other people also bid for him. It went past his expected 500, until the bidder is only Soonyoung and another guy, Kim Mingyu.

Now, this is really surprising. Mingyu was invited to join the auction as one of the male students to date. At first he said he'll think about it, but withdraw a few days before the day. A real shame, he knew Mingyu would bring a lot of money, but they can't force someone to enter it. Well, unless they were a part of school council.

"800!" Mingyu bid. The crowd went wild.

"800! This have been one of the biggest bids today! Could they surpass Jeonghan's 1,000?" Seungkwan asked the crowd.

"900!" Soonyoung bid. Mingyu could be seen struggling, he's glaring and pouting towards Soonyoung's relaxed face. Jihoon wanted to stop Soonyoung, since he knew that guy doesn't have any money on him.

"2,000! Close the bid!" Mingyu shouted and everyone cheered for him. Even Soonyung slow clapped and surrendered.

"2000! The highest bid for today! Anyone else? 2200? None? 2000, goes once, going twice. Sold! Lee Jihoon to Kim Mingyu!" Seungkwan and Chan closed the bid and ushered Mingyu and Jihoon on the space beside the stage. They went on about how it's the most unexpected thing for the festival and how Cherubim's Orphanage of Happiness will receive a total of 15,000 worth of donation. Jihoon is just happy that he won for that.

  
"Hey, thanks for bidding for me. You don't know how much it means to me." Jihoon thanked Mingyu. Mingyu shyly scratched his head, bashful.

"It's nothing, I mean, I really wanted to date you and it's not like I could get a chance like this everyday. So I just grabbed it." Mingyu explained. They shuffled around for a few moments until Jihoon broke the silence.

"So what's the plan?" he asked Mingyu.

"Hmmm. It might be a little bit personal, but is it okay if we just visit the orphanage together? I heard the kids won a community contest. I'd like to see them and play with them. Then maybe play with the dogs and the animal shelter?" Mingyu asked shyly.

Jihoon looked at him in awe. So those rumors aren't just rumors. This guy really is just a good kid. Now, Jihoon felt enlightened. No wonder girls liked Mingyu.

And maybe, he could, too.

"Sure, no problem. You might want to store some energy though, children and dogs in a day?" Jihoon said. "I'll treat you to a meal before then. So it's a date, okay?" he said.

When Mingyu smiled, his face looked younger and brighter. He just know the children will love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! See you at #SVTIDEALCUTINMANILA!


End file.
